


Ecstasy

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balthazar (Supernatural) Lives, Blindfolds, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brothels, Escort Service, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Gags, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Prostitute Sam Winchester, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: On this day Gabriel had just turned thirty-give, and it was a day to celebrate. Not with his family and friends… that, he kept for later. No, what Gabriel truly wanted was company of another kind. The kind of company with which he could explore his sexual fantasies. And as a bonus, the escort he had ordered had been a gift from his good old friend Balthazar. ‘Happy birthday, Gabriel, have yourself one of my best workers, my treat’. Who was he to refuse such a generous offer?





	Ecstasy

Life had not been kind to Sam Winchester.

 

Who would have thought that his plan to flee to Stanford and become a renowned lawyer who would dedicate his life and work to helping the voiceless would not pan out the way he had expected it to? Really, in theory there was no downside to that plan, everything seemed perfectly rational and logical. Sam had been convinced that he would get into the law programme and that he would do very well. After all, had he not always been close to top-of-the-class in the felt hundreds of schools he had attended?

 

The truth was, Sam had got into the programme, and as expected he was doing well. What was not like he had imagined was how hard he had to work to see his way through college. After running away from his father and his brother Dean, the younger Winchester had hoped to find a job – any job would do, really – to pay the bills for the studio he had managed to rent off a stolen credit card… the last illegal transaction he did before promising himself that from then on, he would lead an honest life. He had had many jobs actually, ranging from barista, to sales assistant in various malls and supermarkets, not to mention the various bouncer jobs he had accepted. None of these jobs paid as well as his most recent one.

 

True, Sam was not _proud_ of being a male escort – he liked this term better than male prostitute – but frankly, it paid the bills and left him with a little bit of extra cash at the end of the month. Plus, he had chosen a fancy business to work in. His boss, an extravagant man bordering his forties called Balthazar, ran the type of high-street brothel where everything down to the size of condoms was regulated by a charter based on the future clients’ application forms. Yep, it was that kind of establishment that Balthazar ran. In his defence, he did so to ensure the safety of his workers and to attract an upmarket clientele… and Sam was grateful that he had such a caring boss – if you could call him that.

 

One afternoon when Sam came into work, Balthazar intercepted him as soon as he crossed the threshold.

 

“Ah, Samuel I meant to call you actually. We need to talk” his boss told him, dusting off the grey cotton v-neck t-shirt absent-mindedly. Sam frowned at those words; he was not usually the type of worker to get himself into trouble outside of work like some other escorts did. Sam steered clear from drugs, street fights and alcohol. Really, there was nothing that Balthazar could reproach him apart from studying too hard after his shifts.

 

“Sure, what’s up?” Sam asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his tone. Balthazar accepted a drink from one of the barwomen who worked in the strip club adjacent to the brothel, downing it almost as soon as his lips touched the rim of the glass.

 

“Thank you, love” Balthazar thanked the barwomen, who hurried back into the strip club to serve the customers already sitting at the tables. Sam checked the wall-clock: it was 6pm, the time where customers started to arrive gradually. Considering how busy the strip club looked already, Sam figured he had a long shift ahead of him.

 

“So Sam, my darling… I have had a special request from one of my biggest clients. He has been visiting my establishment since it opened and I consider him my best friend… he’s almost like a brother to me, actually” Balthazar began to explain, leading Sam away from the usual cubicle he would occupy for his shift and towards an elevator Sam knew led to the club owner’s private garage.

 

“Is that so…” Sam merely commented, uncertainty and confusion lacing his tone. Casually, Balthazar pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his leather jacket and lit one, breathing in the smoke for several seconds before puffing it out in a long sigh. Sam tried hard not to gag at the smell.

 

“Indeed. Today is his 35th birthday, and he wants to celebrate in style. He asked me for the one worker I believed would be best suited for his needs. He left me the choice of whom, but in my mind I knew already who I was gonna pick…” Balthazar’s eyes locked with Sam’s, a small smirk appearing on the brothel owner’s lips as he noticed Sam blush ever so slightly. The taller man cleared his throat and submissively lowered his gaze, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

 

“I guess that person would be me?” Sam guessed correctly.

 

“Bravo, great deduction skills Sam” Balthazar complimented sarcastically in his familiar British drawl, “I’m driving you to his place personally, once you’re there he tells you what to do and your job: comply, as always”

 

“Of course”

 

“I’m sure there won’t be any issues, I have faith that you will satisfy his needs. He has been told to be… well, kinky I suppose” Balthazar let out a small chuckle as took a long drag on his cigarette, “nothing you can’t handle, I’m convinced”

 

Little streaks of smoke escaped the smaller man’s mouth as he spoke. Balthazar unlocked his car and motioned for Sam to take place next to him in the passenger seat. Sam could not help but whistle appreciatively at the model: a black Ford Mustang Boss 429. With a pinch to his heart the taller man realised that his brother Dean would have been drooling all over that car. Sam could not deny that he missed him very much, but he could not allow himself to become emotional over his family. They could never know about his line of work, that would break Dean’s heart forever. Forcing the thoughts away, Sam got into the car and buckled his seatbelt in silence.

 

“You like what you see?” Balthazar remarked amused, throwing his cigarette in an empty water bottle standing in the cup holder. The smell of smoke and leather overwhelmed Sam’s senses, but he tried his best to control his gagging reflex, using the techniques he had learned from his job to help him do so.

 

“Yeah. My dad used to drive a 67 Chevy Impala” Balthazar nodded approvingly.

 

“Sweet ride, I have to say. Your father has a good taste in cars”

 

Sam did not elaborate on the subject, and Balthazar did not push him. The drive to the client’s place was quiet, the silence broken only by the soft rock tunes filtering through the speakers. Sam allowed himself to daydream about the better times ahead, when he would have a job and hopefully a stable relationship with someone he could settle down with, and when he could put those escort days behind him. He held back a melancholic sigh as he let his eyes take in the sight of the busy streets flashing by as Balthazar sped down the main street. After a twenty-minute ride, his boss pulled into a side road and indicated for Sam to get out of the car. Balthazar leaned over to the passenger side and addressed Sam one last time.

 

“This is your meeting place. I’ll call your client and let him know you’re waiting for him at the bottom of the building. Behave, alright darling?”

 

“Of course, Balthazar” Sam responded mechanically.

 

“Good boy” Balthazar pulled the passenger door shut and Sam could see him pull out his phone and dial the number of this mysterious man. The young escort wondered what he would look like… he had had an age indication, which was already more than what he usually got. The clients’ personal information was confidential, and Sam was never allowed to ask for their names if the client did not wish to give it to them. The rules for working in Balthazar’s establishment were very strict, not that Sam really cared. He wondered how this man would feel about revealing his identity. Sam saw Balthazar reverse back onto the mains street, honking goodbye as he disappeared into traffic. Sam merely waved at him with and waited for his client to come and get him.

 

OoO

 

Gabriel had known Balthazar since college. The two of them had taken business classes together, and ever since the first day they had decided to sit next to one another in the lecture theatre, the two of them had become best friends. There often was a misconception of who had first lead the other in the world of promiscuity and sex; most people believed it was Balthazar who converted Gabriel, but in fact it had been the other way around. Nearly twenty years later, Balthazar was running a brothel and several strip clubs, while Gabriel had decided to become a stock broker. In retrospect, it was not surprising that people believed him to be the serious and innocent one in the story.

 

On this day Gabriel had just turned thirty-give, and it was a day to celebrate. Not with his family and friends… that, he kept for later. No, what Gabriel truly wanted was company of another kind. The kind of company with which he could explore his sexual fantasies. And as a bonus, the escort he had ordered had been a gift from his good old friend Balthazar. ‘Happy birthday, Gabriel, have yourself one of my best workers, my treat’. Who was he to refuse such a generous offer?

 

Gabriel was on his way to get his present, wondering who Balthazar had sent him. He hoped his friend knew his stuff… Gabriel was, after all, a picky and demanding lover. Hopefully Balthazar had not made the rooky mistake to send him an inexperienced escort. That would not do the trick, but was totally imaginable considering the two of them used to play pranks on each other all the time. Gabriel recalled that one time when he had ordered a female prostitute to Balthazar’s room after their graduation… the lovely woman had turned out to be very well-endowed in the nether regions. Balthazar had never forgiven him, but simultaneously he had never gotten back at Gabriel for it. The thought made the stockbroker feel rather uneasy.

 

When Gabriel reached the bottom of the building, he made sure to straighten his white button-down shirt before stepping through the revolving doors. The only person standing outside of the building was a tall – freakishly tall – man with the most mesmerizing hazel eyes Gabriel had ever gazed upon.

 

“Well hello, there” Gabriel greeted cheerfully, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his navy chinos and leaning with his back against the wall. The taller man jerked upon hearing the voice, and when his eyes came to rest on Gabriel the latter noticed the stranger brush his hand through his hair nervously. He looked cute, that was for sure, perhaps in his early twenties. A wolfish grin appeared on Gabriel’s lips.

 

“Hi, uh… Balthazar sent me. My name is Sam, I am your entertainment for tonight”

 

“Sam…” Gabriel let the name roll off his tongue, loving the way it sounded and feeling his cock twitch at the thought of whispering it in the taller man’s ear later when they’d be lost in the throes of passion. “Well, Sammykins, they call me Gabriel”

 

The tall handsome stranger looked distracted and only when Gabriel cleared his throat did Sam manage to stop eyeing up his older counterpart. Gabriel winked suggestively at Sam as he lazily pushed himself away from the wall and took several pacing steps towards the other man. When he was close enough, the smaller man placed his hand on Sam’s smaller back and looked up into his eyes.

 

“See something you like, handsome?” came the husky question. Sam visibly swallowed the bile in his throat, licking his lips in a manner that was not meant to be seductive, but damn did it have an effect on Gabriel. As he pressed himself closer to the taller man’s form, Gabriel noticed that he was not the only one eager to get their evening started.

 

“How rude of me not to wish you a happy birthday” Sam replied several seconds later, his voice low and heavy with arousal. Gabriel had to hold back a groan; Sam’s voice sounded like music to his ears.

 

“Thank you, handsome… I would very much like to open my present now” Gabriel flashed the other man a playful grin as he dug his fingers in the nape of Sam’s neck, pulling him down closer to his lips. Gabriel saw Sam close his eyes as the smaller man’s lips came within inches of the taller escort’s ones. Without warning, Gabriel pulled away from Sam and motioned for him to follow Gabriel inside, leaving the taller man craving for more.

 

“Come. We have a long night ahead of us”

 

OoO

 

Gabriel was a very attractive man in Sam’s humble opinion. He could not help but feel excited at the prospect of getting intimate with this man. The years had been kind to him, the only visible signs of age had been the wrinkles that had appeared in the corner of Gabriel’s eyes when had had smiled at Sam. This smile had made the male escort feel weak in the knees, but he knew better than to look desperate.

 

All the way to the elevator Sam admired Gabriel’s toned ass. Despite the man’s short stature, his muscles were visible through the white cotton shirt. Sam wondered what it would look like if he poured a bucket of water over the man’s head, soaking him from head to toe… Sam willed the thoughts out of his mind. Gabriel pressed the very top button in the elevator, which caused the taller man’s eyebrows to shoot up to his hairline. When his client noticed, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

 

“Penthouse, baby” was all Gabriel said.

 

“Wow… you must have one hell of a good job” Sam commented casually in an attempt to engage in small-talk, instantly regretting it when he realised he had broken protocol. It felt so easy to do so around Gabriel. He had the kind of personality people were instantly drawn to. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

 

“I am a stockbroker for a medium sized business… nothing too fancy, but it pays well I’ll give you that” Gabriel shared, ignoring his escort’s apology much to Sam’s relief and surprise.

 

“Stockbroker, huh? Sounds pretty fancy to me”

 

“Less glamorous than it sounds, sugar”

 

The elevator finally reached its destination, and the doors opened with a characteristic ping. Gabriel gallantly motioned for Sam to leave the elevator first which the taller man promptly did, making sure to put a little swing in his hip as he did so. When Sam looked over his shoulder he noticed Gabriel’s eyes were staring at his ass, which brought a satisfied smile to the escort’s lips.

 

“You are quite the tease, are you” Gabriel said, fetching his keys out of his chinos pocket.

 

“I have no idea what you mean” Sam denied, flashing his client the most innocent puppy-eyes he could muster. Gabriel snorted at the action, unlocking the only door in the corridor. Sam’s professionalism quickly left him when he was told to step into the penthouse. The place was breath taking, there was no other way to describe it. The small entrance hall led into a spacious surface that served as a lounge, dining area and open-plan kitchen. The bay windows provided an astonishing view of the sun setting behind the skyscrapers of the city, basking the sky in warm autumnal colours. Sam could not help but gape at the sight he was beholding. Only Gabriel’s small chuckle right beside him pulled him out of his reverie.

 

“Here” his client said, offering him a glass of white wine, “have some of this. It’s a Rothschild Chardonnay, very fruity. My favourite” Sam accepted the glass that was handed to him and took a sip, enjoying the flavours in his pallet. He nodded approvingly as he swallowed his sip.

 

“It’s really nice, thank you”

 

“I thought you might like it” Gabriel said with a wink, taking a sip himself, “so Sam, tell me a little bit about yourself”

 

The request took the male escort by surprise. His clients never wanted to discuss his or their personal lives with him, yet Gabriel seemed genuinely interested. The smaller man took place on the white leather couch facing the bay windows and invited Sam to do the same, which he did hesitantly. Taking another swig of his drink, Sam wondered what Balthazar would think of this. His boss’ words came rushing back into his mind: _your job: comply_.

 

“I uh well… I guess you can say that I am an escort at night and a law student by day… and also after my shifts” Sam added with a shrug.

 

“A law student? Interesting… you don’t look like those uptight douchebags I went to college with” Sam broke into a soft smile.

 

“Guess I am not in it for the glory, although money is one of the reasons I’m… well here, you know? I really want to help people, that’s why I want to be a lawyer. I want to make a difference in people’s lives”

 

“Ah… the voice of the voiceless, the defender of the widow and the orphan” Gabriel sigh heavily, placing his drink on the table, “you know Sam, if you want to make money as a lawyer, you need to be as ruthless as all those other dogs out there”

 

“Well, I will prove that assumption wrong… you just wait and see” Sam argued, amazed at how determined and confident he sounded. The reaction seemed to please Gabriel, who smirked ever so slightly.

 

“You have quite the fire burning inside of you, don’t you sugar?” he stated rhetorically, grabbing Sam’s glass out of his hand and placing it next to his on the coffee table, “I like it. I like it… very much”

 

Gabriel’s hand came to rub Sam’s thigh through his jeans while the smaller man was busy worrying the escort’s earlobe with his teeth. Sam’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and guttural moan pushed past his lips as Gabriel’s breath sent shivers down his spine. The smaller man’s grip tightened around his thigh at the sounds coming from Sam.

 

“Get out of your clothes, sugar… I’ll be right back…” Gabriel told Sam before disappearing through a door that most certainly lead to the smaller man’s bedroom. Sam in the meantime did as he was told. He stood naked in the middle of the living room in no time, and a quick glance outside reassured him that no one could see him from the surrounding buildings… they were all too far away. Letting out a shaky breath Sam braced himself for the night ahead, his cock already half-erect as a result of Gabriel’s ministrations. When his host came back, he was holding a ball gag in one hand and a black silk blindfold in the other.

 

“Put these on and follow me in the bedroom” Gabriel ordered, his tone having lost its friendly edge. This Gabriel sounded in charge and dominating. Sam shivered at the implication. He locked eyes with his client as he strapped the ball gag around his head and covered his eyes with the blindfold. Suddenly, Sam felt oddly vulnerable and exposed. The feel of Gabriel’s fingers interlacing with his provided him with some comfort.

 

“Follow me” Gabriel ordered in a whisper, pulling Sam by the hand. The male escort eagerly complied, feeling his cock stiffen as he was being pushed on silky sheets. The soft watery feeling of the material on his naked body made goose bumps rise on Sam’s skin.

 

“Alright sugar, reach out for the headboard for me…” Gabriel requested. When Sam felt the hard surface under his fingertips, he heard the clinking noise of handcuffs and let out a shaky breath. Soon, he could feel the coldness of the metal on his skin as he was being shackled to the headboard.

 

“That’s better” Gabriel crooned, “what a good boy you are, Sammykins…”

 

Before Sam could do anything, he felt Gabriel’s hand lazily pump his now very hard dick. The sensation made him cry out, which merely sounded like a muffled groan because of the ball gag. The way his entire body twitched when Gabriel’s thumb brushed over Sam’s sensitive tip seemed to please his client, whose low chuckle pierced the silence in the room.

 

“Enjoying this, sugar? You have no idea how beautiful you look like this…”

 

Soon, Gabriel’s hand was replaced by something wetter, no doubt the smaller man’s own lips. The thought made Sam moan once again, and he wished he could see Gabriel in that instant. It was rare that he got his clients to blow him off… that was usually his job. For some reason, this situation felt oddly intimate and it made Sam blush. He hoped Gabriel would not notice. A talented tongue flicked at his sensitive tip, collecting the leaking pre-cum and Sam could hear his client hum in appreciation.

 

“You taste so good, sugar… happy birthday to me”

 

Gabriel then proceeded to wrap his lips around Sam’s shaft and take in all his length. The escort could feel the way Gabriel’s throat relaxed around his member as his client’s nose tickled Sam’s hairy base. Sam was groaning as he fisted the silk shits to the point where he thought he might tear them. When Gabriel could take no more, he came back up the way only to lick teasingly at Sam’s tip once again.

 

SMACK.

 

Sam’s cry was higher pitched when Gabriel’s hand made contact with his ass. The feeling of his lover deep-throating him very nearly sent Sam over the edge, but he knew he could not allow himself to come in Gabriel’s mouth without his client’s approval. So, Sam held it in hoping Gabriel would notice… he did notice, alright. Sam felt something clip around the base of his shaft, and it did not take long for the escort to understand that Gabriel had used a cock ring on him.

 

“Can’t have you come already… the fun is just beginning”

 

Sam felt Gabriel get off the bed, and he whimpered at the loss of his lover’s lips around his throbbing cock. He soon felt a soft hand brush a sweaty strand of hair out of his eyes, shushing him softly.

 

“Don’t worry, sugar, it’ll be worth your while… I promise”

 

Sam wished he could speak, or at least look at Gabriel so his lover could see in his eyes how aroused he was. The skin on his wrists was starting to burn, but the pain was nothing compared to the immense pleasure he was feeling. Unexpectedly, Sam felt Gabriel’s fingers tug at the blindfold slightly, pulling it over his head completely. Sam’s eyes took several seconds to get adjusted to the light in the room, however dimmed down it was. A quick look around the place told him that the curtains had been drawn and that the only source of light came from various dimmable lamps scattered all over the bedroom. Gabriel was still wearing his button-down and chinos, which made him look even more in control considering Sam’s nakedness.

 

“Your eyes are too beautiful not to be seen…” Gabriel explained as he tossed the blindfold away, “and believe me it’s taking all my will-power not to take off your gag, too”

 

Gabriel straddled Sam’s crotch and began sensuously unbuttoning his shirt, revealing inch after inch of chiselled skin. Sam desperately wanted to feel the softness of it, but he knew that he was helpless to do so. All he could do was watch and this seemed to please Gabriel greatly considering the wolfish grin on his lips. As he scrunched his shirt up in a ball and threw it across the room, Sam could see the rippling of his pecs which sent more blood straight to his cock. Gabriel’s hands went to work on his belt painfully slowly. Sam was enjoying the show and had the cock ring not prevented him from doing so, he would have managed to come on the spot.

 

“Damn, I love the way you look at me Sam… I haven’t had someone look at me that way in a while” Gabriel admitted, gyrating his hips against Sam’s crotch teasingly. Rising from the bed elegantly, the smaller man quickly discarded his chinos, pants and socks before facing Sam in all his naked glory. The escort’s eyes widened at the sight of Gabriel’s body. He was handsome, there was no denying it. He was better endowed than the average, but not grotesquely so. In one word, Gabriel looked perfect. A soft smile appeared on the smaller man’s lips as his hand came to rest on Sam’s cheek in a tender caress. Gabriel’s lips came to rest softly on Sam’s forehead in a surprisingly loving kiss. The gesture took the escort by surprise, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Sex was one thing, but physical intimacy… that, he truly craved.

 

“You have that look in your eyes, you know? That innocent and trusting kind of look. You don’t deserve to be in this profession… but hell am I glad that Balthazar sent you here tonight”

 

Gabriel shared another look with Sam before going to take place between his lover’s legs, pushing them apart with his hands and placing small kisses on the inside of Sam’s thigh. Soft whines escaped the escort’s lips at the feeling of Gabriel’s lips working their magic between his legs. The further up they travelled, the more erratic Sam’s breathing became. When the taller man felt a wet tongue probe at his entrance, he thought he might come despite the cock ring. Two fingers joined the party and started rubbing around the taught anal muscle in an attempt to get Sam to relax. Gabriel soaked Sam’s entrance with his own saliva, gently pushing past the ring of muscle with the tip of his fingers and making sure his lover was not feeling any sort of discomfort. The caring attitude was refreshing, but Sam expected Gabriel to get rougher later on.

 

“You are so tight, sugar… lucky my dick is only average sized” Gabriel offered with a small wink, and Sam wanted to tell his lover that his cock was more than perfect but the gag kept him from doing so. Gabriel went back to working Sam open, having managed to push two fingers all the way in. At this point, Sam was moaning incessantly and jerking his hips forward so he could feel more of Gabriel, but his lover took his sweet time. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion until he was satisfied that Sam was stretched enough to add a third finger, all the while sucking at Sam’s balls.

 

“Be patient, sugar… I’ll take this cock ring off you soon, but not quite yet”

 

Sam felt the metal of the handcuffs dig into his skin as he tried to pull his hands away from the headboard. His shoulders were beginning to ache and all he wanted was for Gabriel to uncuff him. He shot his lover a pleading look, but Gabriel ignored him for another while. After what felt like an eternity, Gabriel pulled his fingers out of Sam’s ass and positioned himself on top of him, the tip of his dick nested comfortably against the slightly gaping entrance. Before he did anything else, Gabriel pushed the small button on the base of the handcuffs, which allowed Sam to move his arms. The taller man’s arms immediately wrapped themselves around Gabriel’s neck, pulling him closer.

 

“Now, now… be good, or this will end right here” his lover warned, which caused Sam to look at him devastatingly. Gabriel merely kissed one of Sam’s hands and pushed both his arms to the mattress, holding them into place firmly. He gently started pushing into Sam once again, giving the other man time to adjust to the new sensation. Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a guttural groan, quickly followed by Gabriel hissing as he buried himself to the tilt inside Sam.

 

“Damn, you feel so good Sam…” Sam began rocking his hips against Gabriel’s crotch, silently begging for more, which his lover diligently complied with. The sweet and caring Gabriel had left and made room for his more dominating and possessive side. The older man pounded in and out of Sam as low groans escaped his mouth in a regular pattern. Sam could tell that his lover was about just as frustrated as he was, and the feeling of Gabriel’s cock hitting his prostate repeatedly nearly made Sam lose consciousness. The taller man felt his lover’s hand try to unclip the cock ring and it took several attempts before he managed to do so. As soon as Sam felt the ring drop, he erupted in one of the most powerful orgasms he had felt in a while. By the sounds of it, Gabriel was not far behind him. The already irregular hip movements became more and more frantic as Gabriel neared his own orgasm. Sam felt his lover’s hot seed fill him as Gabriel let out a loud cry.

 

“Oh God… I’m still coming… oh God…” Gabriel whispered softly, his limbs shaking with the intensity of his climax. Sam still could not speak, and now only had one wish namely for that horrible gag to come off. He could feel how tense the muscles of his jaw were and knew he was going to feel the effects of that for the next days at least. Realising his mistake, Gabriel grinned and eventually unfastened the ball gag.

 

“Oh thank God” Sam whispered, stretching his mouth in a way that probably looked nothing less than comical.

 

“You can call me Gabriel, you know?” his lover joked slightly, pulling out Sam and letting himself fall next to the taller man with a content sigh, “damn, that was amazing”

 

“Uhu…” was all Sam could say, still over the moon about what had just happened. No matter how much he wished he could stay, Sam knew he had to return to Balthazar. He could not allow himself to get attached to his clients, no matter how awesome the sex had been or how handsome he thought Gabriel looked. Sam made a move to get up from his bed and return to the living room to get dressed and call a cab back to the brothel, but he felt Gabriel pull him back onto the damp sheets. The escort shot his client a questioning look.

 

“I booked you for the night… stay?”

 

Sam was surprised by the revelation, but he knew that he needed to comply to whatever Gabriel asked of him. He let himself fall back on the mattress, expecting his client to get ready for round two, but instead Gabriel cuddled up against Sam’s side and buried his face in the crook of the taller man’s neck. Sam tensed up, not entirely sure what to do. Was this something Gabriel did with every escort he ordered? Was that something Sam should agree to be doing, would Balthazar approve?

 

“Just relax, Samsquatch” Gabriel murmured into Sam’s neck, sending pleasant shivers down the taller man’s spine, “I’ll tell Balthazar that we had a night of mind-blowing sex and that at no point did we cuddle or break protocol. Does that make you feel better?”

 

“Eh…”

 

“Good, now go to sleep” Gabriel threw his arm around Sam’s waist and let out a happy sigh. Sam finally managed to relax, pulling Gabriel closer to his body. After all, who was he to deny his client anything?

 

THE END.


End file.
